


it takes all the running you can do (to keep in the same place)

by evepolastri



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Dream Sequence, Established Relationship, F/F, Inspired by Alice in Wonderland, Rosa’s dreaming/sleeping, and hadestown (the musical), it’s very abstract I guess?, or the tale of Orpheus and Eurydice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 07:24:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19848355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evepolastri/pseuds/evepolastri
Summary: a dream sequence from Rosa’s point of viewtitle from ‘Alice Through the Looking Glass’ by Lewis Carroll





	it takes all the running you can do (to keep in the same place)

**Author's Note:**

> the title is inspired by _“Well, in our country," said Alice, still panting a little, "you'd generally get to somewhere else—if you ran very fast for a long time, as we've been doing."_  
>  _"A slow sort of country!" said the Queen, "Now, here, you see, it takes all the running you can do, to keep in the same place. If you want to get somewhere else, you must run at least twice as fast as that!"_
> 
> \- Alice Through the Looking Glass by Lewis Carroll

She wakes in her dream and finds herself in the middle a field of sunflowers. 

They are yellow and bright and at least 8 feet high with petals as widespread as eagles’ wings. 

She wanders around and lets her hands graze the mighty stems. 

She takes in their texture and looks up at the sky. 

(It’s dark. 

Grey. 

Bordering on black. 

The sky will give birth to a thunderstorm any second now.)

It’s quiet, still. 

As if she’s trapped in a framed picture, unmoving. 

She feels the wind on her skin

But the sunflowers are perfectly still.

Unfazed. 

She looks around to discover that her girlfriend is right next to her. 

She wasn’t there a second ago. 

And now she is. 

Hands graze, almost interlocking, fingertips touching. 

And then they don’t. 

And then she isn’t. 

And as she takes her first breath in, it smells like rain, downpour. 

Then everything comes crumbling down 

Suddenly she’s in the middle of the ocean, tinted in the color of her girlfriend’s eyes and waves come crashing down around her. 

Already she feels like she can’t breathe anymore. 

They pull her under and she’s drowning. 

She feels like she’s drowning except that she’s not. 

It feels like dying. 

Dying for eternity. 

She could swear she sees her girlfriend diving past her but not stopping, just keeping on moving. 

(Is she a mermaid?

No time to dwell on that thought.)

And so she’s falling deeper 

And deeper 

And deeper. 

But never moving position. 

She finds herself in an hourglass. 

The sand is slowly pouring down to the other side, and she’s trapped. 

A bird in a cage. 

But the cage is unbreakable glass. 

And under her the floor is turning quicksand. 

She’s stuck and unmoving, except for the sand pulling her deeper and deeper. 

She realizes that the sand isn’t running, isn’t pouring down to the other side. 

She blinks and she’s back in the sunflower field. 

Eyes closed, she listens for the sake of hearing. 

(The exciting chirping of birds

The rustling of leaves

The soft crunch of earth beneath heavy boots.)

She’s anxious to inhale but suddenly she’s all surrounded by her girlfriend’s perfume. 

Eyes opened she’s staring at the sky, bright blue and no clouds, framed by sunflowers, building-tall high. 

Next to her, her girlfriend. 

They spend an eternity weaving daisy crowns for each other. 

Daisies, only growing for two queens. 

Laying next to each other. 

Hand in hand. 

(And peace. 

Peace settles in.

She feels it in her bones.)

(She wakes in her dream and finds herself in the middle a field of sunflowers...)

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked it please leave kudos or a comment! <3


End file.
